howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Turkey (Franchise)
Turkeys are mainly seen seasonally in the Game, School of Dragons. Description Turkeys (Meleagris gallopavo) are large birds with limited ability to fly. They are native to the Americas and do not occur in Scandinavia, so Vikings would not have come across these birds. Turkeys are wild, but have been domesticated in a few historical events by Native Americans. Domestic Turkeys are still the same species as their wild counterparts. Function In the game, School of Dragons, turkeys are kept to harvest feathers from. This actually somewhat holds true historically as turkeys were used by Native Americans for their feathers in ceremonial items and blankets before any other usage. In a School of Dragons Farm Job, Trader Johann asks the player for turkey feathers to decorate hats with. In another School of Dragons Farm Job, turkey feathers are needed as instruments of tickling! In this case, tickling a Gronckle's belly will cause them to spit up lava, and Fishlegs has found a novel rock to feed Meatlug. Currently, turkeys are raised primarily for meat, especially on certain holidays, and mainly in North America. The Vikings of the DreamWorks Dragons Franchise are seen eating turkey. Though no dragons are seen eating turkeys, it is a very small stretch to assume they would, especially since they will eat Chicken. Appearances ''Look And Find: How to Train Your Dragon Turkey legs appear in the eighth scene of this children's "seek and find activity book. No live turkeys are noted. Dragons: Race to the Edge Season 4 In ''Twintuition, Tuffnut mentions turkeys while making up a story that he fought a dragon rider. Season 6 In the episode, "Ruff Transition", Ruffnut must bond and care for a baby Razorwhip named Wingnut. One exercise is to develop a call that the baby will respond to. Wingnut completely ignores Ruffnut's attempts, but from behind a tree, Tuffnut lets out a Turkey call. Wingnut immediately responds. Games ''School of Dragons Turkeys are an animal the player can raise and harvest on their farms. Turkeys provide feathers for the player to use to complete farm "Jobs" provided by Trader Johann. Turkeys are also a seasonal animal, only available for purchase around Thanksgiving/harvest time in the U.S. Turkeys also appear in the Quest "The Mischief of a Twin", in which the player must find rabbits and turkeys the Twins have let loose around the School. Dragons: Titan Uprising Turkeys are mentioned in the description of "Thanksgiving Meatlug." It is stated that turkeys are not native to the Barbaric Archipelago, suggesting that all turkeys seen in the rest of the franchise may have been imported from the outside world by traders, and that some Vikings, such as Fishlegs, actually believe that the turkey is a bird of prey due to a lack of an accurate frame of reference. Trivia *In Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 2, Gobber misinterprets one of Gothi's scribbles to say she was a "turkey neck". She insists it actually says she was a "teenager". Gallery HTTYDlookAndFind-PigTurkey.JPG|Turkey leg in ''Look And Find: How to Train Your Dragon SOD-Turkeys1.JPG|Turkey roosting tree in School of Dragons SOD-TurkeyFeatherFarmJob.JPG SOD-TurkeyFeatherFarmJob2.JPG ROB-Butter-Bol-Transparent.png|Büttor-Bol Roshan-poojari-birds.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Animals Category:School of Dragons Category:Human Food Category:Dragons: Titan Uprising